


what's daddy gonna do about it?

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: It started off as a joke but Jason quickly shows you what Daddy will do about that behavior of yours.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Kudos: 29





	what's daddy gonna do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my birthday event on tumblr. Check it out for exclusive content that I don't post on here!

You didn’t mean for it to come out like that. _Really_. It was meant to be a joke but Jason, as always, had to turn it into something more serious.

“What was that, princess?” His voice was lower, rougher, _hotter_ against your ear, his hands already making their way across your hips, playing with the fabric of your dress.

You bit your lip in thought. Jason thought you were trying to be more coy, trying to add on to your pretend innocence.

“I said,” your voice more high-pitched than you intended, “That if I’m being so bad, what’s _Daddy_ gonna do about it?”

It was easy for Jason to flip you around so that you were no longer at the sink, washing dishes but sitting next to it on top of the cold countertop, facing your devious lover.

“I know you want me to punish you, to _spank_ you. That’s what bad girls deserve after all.”

The hand on your knee was teasing, giving you two gentle swats for emphasis. You frowned. You knew he could be rougher than that and hoped that Jason was saving his harder strikes for when he had you bent over his lap.

His light-colored eyes darkened as he let out a soft chuckle. Of course you wanted something like that. It was you who urged him to be more experimental in bed after all.

Even with the extra height of the countertop, Jason was still taller than you and he tilted your chin so you could look at him.

“But you’re not a bad girl, are you, princess? Not today at least.”

His thumb padded gently against your bottom lip and you licked it cautiously.

“No, you’re a _good_ girl. A good girl that minds her manners. Who knows how to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ Who knows how to _beg_ when she has to.”

You simply nodded your head. It was too late to tell Jason that you were kidding before. You wanted this more than he did.

“Good girls aren’t only polite. They also do what they’re told. Now _suck_.”

Jason switched out his thumb for his index and middle fingers in your mouth as you took the two of them wholly, getting them wet with your drool. His eyes watched you intently.

Good girls didn’t have to wait for praise to know when they were doing a job well done. They did things right the first time. You didn’t need to be critiqued.

Your mouth stayed in the shape of that pretty little ‘O,’ the letter falling from your lips as Jason moved your panties aside to let his fingers slip inside you, sleek with spit and your desire.

His voice whispered in your ear once more as your legs wrapped around his waist, weakly clutching onto a broad shoulder.

“Remember what I said about good girls knowing when to beg?"


End file.
